Sesshomaru and Shina
by miko-demoness
Summary: some one for a little demon...A stuffy, fluffy one..


Once upon a time in a time far distant in the past, there was a young girl who was raised by a powerful Miko. That Miko was named Morridiko. Before Morridiko was defeated in battle she placed the young girl under a spell, which would make her sleep till she was needed to help destroy the Shikon No Tama, and release Morridiko's soul. 

Chapter 1: Finding the cave.

Eons later...

"Inuyasha, the shard is in its foreleg." Yelled Kagome as she took out another arrow and prepared to shoot the demon.

"Keh, Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" replied Inuyasha as he lashed out at a demon chasing Shippo.

"Thanks, Inuyasha-chan" Shippo said before he transformed in to a wolf and rushed to Kagome's side to protect her.

Shippo reach Kagome just as the demon was destroyed and Kagome picked up the jewel shard, purifying it with a touch.

"Kagome…Why were the demons guarding the entrance to that cave?" Asked a slightly confused Miroku.

"I do not know why Hoshi-sama…but it can not be for a good reason!" replied Kagome. "Inuyasha, Sango, do you have an idea of why the Demons would be guarding this cave?"

"Keh! Why would I care?" declared Inuyasha.

"I think I know a reason, Kagome-chan." Answered Sango calmly.

Everyone turned and looked at Sango.

"It has some thing to do with the history of the Shikon No Tama. It is said that Morridiko had an apprentice who vanished the day of the last battle." Sango began. "Rumor has it that the young girl was placed under a spell so that if Morridiko lost the battle than at least there would be someone to combat the evil that survived."

"But she would have died of old age if that where true…Wouldn't she?" gasped Miroku.

"No, because Morridiko was a great warrior and an even greater Miko. It is said that the girl is guarded by a thousand demons, for if she were ever awakened that the Shikon No Tama's days would be numbered. For it is said that she has the power to purify and release the souls within the Shikon No Tama." Replied Sango.

Inuyasha's ears purk forward, "You mean that if we wake her up than the Sikon No Tama would disappear?"

"No, Inuyasha it's not that simple. She is said to be more powerful that Naraku, and your brother combined." Sango sighs. "It is said that She would search the world over, killing all that where in possession of the Shikon No Tama."

Shippo cowers against Kagome, and asks fearfully, "Would she kill all Demons while searching for the shards? Even Me?"

"No, Shippo. The reason she would kill all who touched the Shikon No Tama, is because Morridiko is said to have been her only family after Demons attacked and wiped out her people." Sango calmly explained.

"Her People?" asked Kagome.

Sango looked up at the sky and said, "It is said that she is neither Human nor Demon. That she is both and yet different." Sango got up and held a hand out to Kagome. "Come we must awaken her and give her our shards, because if we don't and Naraku finds her and awakens her first than we will die."

"But won't she kill us as well?" asked Kagome as she shuffles over closer to Inuyasha.

"She would not kill the ones that woke her to these troubling times…and gave her an idea of where the other shards are…Naraku!" Replied Sango with a grin. "…I should have thought of this sooner."

Kagome stood and smiled at Sango and said, "Okay, let's do it, lets get this nightmare over with."

Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha got up and they all walked into the mouth of the cave.

Chapter 2: Awakening the Girl.

"IS THAT HER?" Miroku asked in a forced whisper.

"Yes, Miroku, that is her." Sango replied in a normal tone of voice.

Inuyasha leaps up to the girl, lying within a glass chest three feet from the floor.

"She doesn't looks so bad for someone more than six hundred years old!" Inuyasha said in a slightly awed tone.

"Sango, how do we wake her up?" asked Miroku.

"Legend says that ONLY an other warrior can awaken her. " Sango said in a slightly pleased tone.

"Hey, Kagome…isn't this writing like something out of your spell books?"

"Inuyasha, they are English spelling books - and yes, the writing is in English." Kagome stuttered. "Impossible, English is from a totally different continent."

Miroku cocked his head and said, "Well, Kagome, what does it say?"

Kagomestudied the letters for a moment than replied, "Ummm…. This word means sleep, and this one means hope… OOOOO…it says 'Call me by name and from sleep I shall come, to bring hope and light to the world.' So it's true, the world was truly one big continent at the beginning of time."

"Kagome?" Miroku asked, "What does it mean?"

"O…sorry! The writing says that if we can figure out her name than she will awaken from the spell and save the world." Kagome answered.

Sango smiled and said; " I know her name…"

Shippo laughed and said, "That was easy!"

Sango turned back to the crypt-like case and says, "Please awaken, Shina Sachiko Raku. Please come and _Help us!"_

The girl seemed to glow within the case of glass, till it finally shattered and she lay on a cover of blue silk.

Everyone crowded closer and closer to see if she had truly awakened. Suddenly her eyes opened… eyes that were thrice ringed with colour, eyes that seemed to glow with power.

"Ummm…Where am I?" Shina asked with a slight slur to her speech. "Who are you and where is Morridiko?" She asked in concern.

Sango leaned forward in a slight bow, and said, "Shina Sachiko Raku, Morridiko has been lost in a battle that she can not win alone. Will you help to save the world that she loved so much? Will you help free her soul from the prison that she is enslaved in?"

Shina's eyes clouded over with tears as Sango spoke, but she said, "I will gather the shards of the Shikon No Tama and reverse all of the Damage that has been wrought in this time of loss."

Chapter 3: The First Attack.

Shina stood up and started to walk towards the entrance to the cave with Kagome's fragments of the Shikon No Tama in her hands.

Miroku started to walk towards Shina and said, "Wait, Shina Sachiko Raku-Sama! If you leave alone, all Demons and Humans will think that you are easy prey. Please allow me to accompany you on your journey, to protect you!"

"If you wish to come, Monk, than you must swear on all that is holy to you, not to touch this body…Can you swear it, Monk?" Shina asked with a smirk.

Miroku stood straighter and replied, "I swear on Buddha's word that I will not touch you in any way except to help you if you are in need of help."

Shina smiled and said, "Any one that wishes to accompany me on this journey is welcome to. For if I am to gather the shards than I must know what has happened since I slept."

Kirara shot into the cave with blood dripping from her side.

"Kirara! You are alive, my old friend!…Who would dare harm the companion of Morridiko!" started Shina.

"Morridiko?" Said Sango in a very confused voice, just as spider-demons entered the cave.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome.

Shina raised her hands and said, "Celestial Light!"

Light seemed to gather around Shina's hands only to shot out in ragged bolts towards the demons. When the bolts touched the demons they vanished in the exploding light.

When the light faded, there was nothing in the cave except the wiry group.

Suddenly Shina fell limply to the ground, as though injured.

Everyone gathered around Shina. Kagome brushed hair away from Shina's face, to find out what had happened, only to stare into the thrice-ringed eyes of the girl.

Kagome leaned forward, and asked, "Shina-sama, why are your eyes thrice-ringed by colour? How is it possible?"

Shina sat up slowly, looked at Kagome, and replied, "My eyes are this way, because they are one of the distinguishable features of my race."

"What race are you, Shina, for I have never seen such eyes before." Asked Kagome politely.

Shina sighed then replied; "I am Atlantian… So it is true that I am the last of my race, a mixture of Demon, Human, and Celestial Light…"

"Celestial Light?" interrupted Miroku.

Shina looked at Miroku in disgust. "If you will let me continue, I will enlighten you to my exact nature.

"As you will, Shina Sachiko Raku-Sama." Answered Miroku dutifully.

"Please call me Shina, I do not mind." Shina told him. "A long time ago there were four races that live side by side. Humans, Demons, Celestial Beings and Atlantians."

"What are Atlantians really?" Kagome asked.

Chapter 4:

"Atlantians are beings that had the longevity of Demons, the power of Celestial Beings, and the compassion of Humans. We were thought to be the perfect beings. Because we lived so long we got to see the effects of what we did to the land and to the other races. But I fear we realised this too late because the Demons had grown so angry that one day they destroyed the island that the Atlantians had called home for many a century… Atlantis. Demons did not care that they destroyed many women and children in the attack. All they seemed to care about that they wiped out the enemy. The fact was that they were now the dominant race on the planet." Shina explained in a sorrow filled voice.

"Shina-chan, how is it that you escaped this horrible fate?" Asked Shippo.

Shina told them, "I know not what makes me Different, only what had made me absent on the day my people were attacked so savagely. All that I remember is that I was bathing on Mount Fuji, in the sacred hot springs, in preparation of my upcoming marriage to a fellow Atlantian, when I saw the island on fire. I tried to hurry, but I was attacked by Human bandits, and left for dead."

"Oh-my-god" whispered Sango as she leaned towards Miroku, as though to gain support.

Miroku wrapped an arm around Sango in an offer of comfort.

"What happened next, Shina-chan?" demanded Shippo.

Shina smiled at Shippo and answered, "When I woke up I was in a human hut. I tried to get up but my arm was bound to my chest and my ankle bound to the floor. I must have made some type of noise for not long after I woke up a young woman appeared in the opening of the hut. She introduced herself as Morridiko. I had heard of a Human woman protecting innocents in a village up north. While I was with her, she taught several other Humans how to destroy Demons, and to effectively protect themselves from the Demons' magic."

"Why did Morridiko only teach Humans to protect themselves from demons? Why not Atlantians or Celestial Beings?" Asked Inuyasha. "Why did she openly teach Humans to HATE Demons? Are we all that bad?"

"No, Inuyasha! It isn't that she just attacked Demons for no reason. She targeted Demons, because they were trying to wipe out Humans as well. She did not attack those that did not hurt Humans. She even tried to negotiate with the Demon Lords, but before she went to try, she told me that I must stay behind so that if she failed then at least the Humans and Celestial Beings would have a chance at a normal life." Shina explain to Inuyasha.

"Oh…" Inuyasha said in a tiny voice.

"Do not worry, Inuyasha! I do not mind that you did not know all of the facts. I just hope that you realise that things aren't as they seem all of the time. I would have thought that you were like the Demons of old if it were not for Kagome." Shina said.

"What? Why would you have thought that?" demanded Inuyasha.

"I would have thought that because you are a Dog Demon and they are not to be trusted… The reason I trust you now is because of the way you treat Kagome." Shina said with a smile.

"How do I treat Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a frown on his face, and his ears flat on his head.

"You treat Kagome as though she were made of spun glass." Shina's smile widened as she spoke.

"KEH!" was all that Inuyasha said, while Kagome blushed beet red, as she said, " That is not true, for Inuyasha hates me, and only protects me because I can sense the Shikon No Tama."

Inuyasha looks at Kagome shocked and says angrily, " That is not true, Kagome! I care about you!" Then Inuyasha's face turned even darker that Kagome's when he realised what he said.

"Inuyasha?" stammered Kagome.

"Keh… You grew on me…" he stammered back.

… To be continued …


End file.
